User talk:Hollowness
Happy Holidays! Happy Holidays to you and your family! :D (It's Audrey, I changed my siggy. XD) Did I mention I love catering? ;) 07:55, December 25, 2011 (UTC) XD No, I don't think you mentioned sick. XDDDDDDD As far as licensing goes, I only put that I was photographer because I wasn't sure which one to put (I probably should've asked) plus I thought I'd rather it be the wrong license than no license. I did delete some of my old pics (you know, the ones I took before I knew how to get the ones with the fancy border, the horrible ones? XP XD) and I'm going to try and get ones with the fancy border, unless you or Lovella already have them. But if you don't, what License option should put? Should I just not put one? Or should I wait until we get the okay from Zynga? You know what? I'll take the pics and wait to upload them. XDDDDDDD I also added another Delete Reason option to the Delete Reason Drop-Down Menu. I added 'We have a better pic.' I added it while I was deleting my old photos because I didn't want to keep typing it every single time, plus sometimes we do get better pics and have no need for it anymore. I was tempted to put 'Auzze made an oopsie!' but I didn't. XDDDDD I'll stop talking now. XDDDDDDDDDD Did I mention I love catering? ;) 06:36, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I like it! :D So is every pic we upload going to have that? Because some pictures don't actually belong to Zynga, like people who use different profile pics. Like say if I were to change my wiki avatar from Amelia (who looks very bad*** in her sunglasses by the way XD) to my cat, if I were to upload the pic to here, would there be an option as to say this pic belongs to Zynga and this pic belongs to me?............oh wait.........nevermind! I had a brainfart! XD Did I mention I love catering? ;) 18:40, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Goal Images I was wondering what is to become of the goal images once the goal is upgraded to the tables. Are we saving them as reference? Do we delete them? I've been keeping them on the wiki even though I've upgraded the goals to the tablels. At times I've even left them on the goal page as a slideshow or in a gallery. LovelyElle 11:55, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Proposal Part 3 Pic All the Proposal parts have a main pic/slideshow except Part 3. I looked at the pic you have in your CW Guide on the forums (which they moved to the Player Support section) and I'm not sure if I should use the whole page or just part of it. I really would like to use the heart portion of the pic, but it has that 'Contine' button in the way. Should I try Photoshopping it out and fix the rest of it? It's been a while since I photoshopped something and I'm afraid it won't turn out as well as the other proposal pics. Should I still try? I don't like that the page doesn't have a pic and the others do. Did I mention I love catering? ;) 22:01, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Well I tried photoshopping the portion I wanted. Does it look okay? The only thing that bugs me is at the bottom, you can sort see the edge is less smooth than the rest of the edge. But other than that, I think it looks pretty good. I added in his leg to make it look like he was kneeling. Here are the results: If you want me to add something or fix something, let me know. Did I mention I love catering? ;) 03:39, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Lovella likes it too. I wasn't sure which Licensing to put for this pic. Does it still belong to Zynga even though I photoshopped it a little? Oh and grades for the Fall 2011 were up today! I got three Bs and three As! :D Did I mention I love catering? ;) 06:40, January 11, 2012 (UTC) i just have a ? if one of you can message me please fb is sheila roberts beck